<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words That Shatter by Ethestrangest1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776935">Words That Shatter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1'>Ethestrangest1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Based on some drabbles, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fuck the Canon., Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmate mark is the most meaningful words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, They will be okay., What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy discovers Loki is her soulmate, it doesn't go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki sat looking at the ceiling. As much as his brother stood up for him he knew the group would never trust him again. To be perfectly honest, he doesn't know what he expected anyway. He destroyed their city and threatened to destroy their planet. It would take more than flowers and an apology to make up for that. looked down at his forearms he had forgone his usual garb going for something a bit more human. He had chosen black suit trousers and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. he usually kept his forearm covered the words that ran along the centre had always been a source of shame for him. They had come along much after he had become content with the idea of not having a soulmate. The words themselves didn't hold much hope for him 'they won't ever forgive you, but if you stop being such a royal pain in the ass they might try to understand you'. He pondered if the words had gotten darker since he had come to the tower or if he was just getting paler in his pseudo cell. He looked up as Darcy stepped into the room the barrier he had put up glittering as it let her through. She looked him up and down and placed the tray of food on the table in the corner while Loki rolled down his sleeves.</p>
<p>"You can't stay in here feeling sorry for yourself"</p>
<p>"I am not feeling sorry for myself, I am merely avoiding those who would see my head on a spike"</p>
<p>"You are so dramatic, they trust Thor's judgement, he wants you to be accepted, slowly you might be"</p>
<p>"Very slowly. Darcy, I can't change the things I did"</p>
<p>"No you can't and you cant expect to be forgiven either. They won't ever forgive you but if you stopped being such a royal pain in the ass they might try to understand you. I'm trying to help you Loki." Loki stared up at her, there is no way. Since he met her, seeing her that first night he thought she might be one of the finest creatures in the nine realms kind and understanding, he had never considered taking advantage of her or her friendship. it was a simple comfort in this time, one he couldn't go without. Seeing her every day was one of his only joys...</p>
<p>"You are the strangest mortal, but I think the most beautiful one. certainly in the nine realms," he said staring at her with wonder.</p>
<p>Darcy's mouth dropped open. LOKI? THE Loki? god of mischief? GOD of mischief? I mean, why was she complaining, he is handsome and charming and really attractive but... he destroyed New York he brought an army of aliens to make the world kneel... he was under the influence of that thing but... but he is Loki. how the fuck. it is just my luck that my soulmate is Loki the ridiculously sexy god of mischief. she shook her head her mind suddenly racing.</p>
<p>"Ridiculously sexy?" Darcy looked up at the smug expression on Lokis face, she hadn't said that out loud had she...</p>
<p>"No, I don't think you did..." Darcy watched as a realisation that mirrored hers spread over his face. They could read each other's minds. Darcy ran out of the room.</p>
<p>she ran into the hall getting into the elevator</p>
<p>"Jarvis gets me to my room asap, please. Don't let Loki follow me." She could taste his bitter heartbreak at her rejection on her tongue. She knew he wouldn't follow her. The sudden waves of emotions causing her to sprint to the sink in her bathroom when she reached her room. She threw up, her head spinning. Darcy heaved looking at her face in the mirror. Grabbing at her hair she turned, struggling to look at the back of her neck where the neat handwriting adorned her skin. It was the darkest it had ever been. She felt like she was going to throw up again.</p>
<p>"Miss Lewis," Jarvis' voice sounded quieter than normal. She smiled at the gesture. "Miss Lewis, I'm sorry to bother you but Miss Foster wishes to speak with you"</p>
<p>"Doesn't she have permission to enter?"</p>
<p>"Yes usually, but due to your state of panic I thought it best to ask,"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Jarvis, that's really kind can you let Jane in please"</p>
<p>"Of course Miss Lewis" Darcy splashed water on her face and looked into the mirror putting her hair down carefully. she heard the door open and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Darcy? are you okay?" Darcy walked slowly into the bedroom where Jane was standing. Jane looked her over.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"<br/>"Um, yeah, I think so... how did you know to come down here?"</p>
<p>"Loki got Jarvis to alert me that you were upset and come over here"</p>
<p>"Loki?"</p>
<p>"He said you were extremely upset and needed me to ground you"</p>
<p>"Jane think about that"</p>
<p>"Wait.. how did he know to ask for that...."</p>
<p>"HE IS MY FUCKING SOULMATE" Darcy screamed as she slid down the wall into a ball on the floor. Jane sat down heavily and drew Darcy into a tight hug.</p>
<p>After a short while when Darcy's sobs had turned to sniffles Jane spoke "We are going to go and see Thor," Darcy looked questioningly at Jane, "Jarvis tells Thor I am bringing Darcy up to talk to him"</p>
<p>The two women were brought surprisingly quickly up to Thor and Jane's apartment. Jane took Darcy by the hand squeezing hard and pulled her into the apartment, Thor was pacing around their sitting room, he looked at them as they entered.</p>
<p>"Shield sister are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay Thor" she looked at her feet and squeaked as she was lifted by Thor into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Dear shield sister, something has happened please tell me, what is wrong?" He put her down, looking at her with gentle eyes. She had no idea how would she explain... closing her eyes she made her decision.</p>
<p>"Loki is my soulmate" Thor boomed with laughter.</p>
<p>"Lady Darcy! Oh, My dear shield sister, I am so happy for you both" Darcy's eyes snapped to Thor's face. he was grinning wide.</p>
<p>"We must celebrate this wonderful occasion, but I must ask why are you not with him now?" at the lost look on her face, Thor took her by the hand. "My brother has done a great many terrible things many of which I will never forget, but, I believe he has changed. My brother in his heart is not a bad man. He has been corrupted in the past by envy and greed but he is capable of being loving. you should not fear my brother's affection, after all, you two are made for each other." Darcy took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"He can... um, read my mind..." she looked at her feet.</p>
<p>"of course he can! many soulmates have a level of a psychic link. I cannot read my dearest Janes thoughts though I can feel her emotions even from a great distance" Jane smiles over at him and he returns it warmly. "You should face him, mighty shield sister, you both deserve to be loved truly ".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darcy sat in the bath staring at the ceiling, her damp hair splayed out around her. She sat in silence. On the opposite side of the bathroom, Loki was staring at the floor. It had been easier when her thoughts were spiralling too fast for him to get a grip on. This was awful. This silence. The occasional thought forcing her to swallow painfully no longer able to cry. She loved him, he could feel it, but the thought of all anger, the outrage, it was too much. His own guilt wasn’t helping. The endless waves of it crashing over her. A man capable of all that cruelty, all that betrayal that washer soulmate. Someone who had lived so much longer than her. That was her soulmate. She moved slowly just turning gently until her head was under the water face down. </p><p>Loki could barely see for all the pain in his mind, but the creeping silence the creeping emptiness made him leap up and pull her back over. She hadn’t really been trying to put herself in danger just trying to quiet her mind.  Loki knelt at the edge of the bath and helo her while she cried. Heartwrenching silent screams. He knew what she had seen, now able to explore his mind at will she had seen all of it, his deaths, his lives, his pain, joy, love rejection, his anger and his hopelessness. She had felt all of it.  And he had seen hers, his heart clenched painfully. They were a feedback loop. They needed a way out. He asked her if he could and she consented too tired to care. He placed his hand on her forehead and sent her gently to sleep he carried her to her bed, wrapped in a towel. He pulled once of her t-shirts over her head and a pair of her pyjama shorts and tucked her into bed.  He moved to the kitchen and began cutting up some fruit and gathering up snacks and drinks for her bringing them in to sit on the bedside table for when she woke up. He lay beside her as she slept. Trying desperately to figure out how they would deal with all of this until she had had a full nights sleep at which point he woke her gently and went to sleep. Giving her an opportunity to be alone for a bit.  </p><p>She woke up slowly, her eyes hurt from crying. She looked over at the food hed prepared her and smiled.  She got up brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair. At least he knew what pyjamas she likes to wear. She ate the food he had brought and made herself a big cup of coffee, before sitting down next to him to gently run her fingers through his hair. She was glad of the quiet. It would take a while for them to get to know each other properly and it was so comforting she realised. Him being her soulmate didn’t mean they had to go from nothing to being inseparably head over heels. They could build up to that.   She thought back over their friendship. </p><p> </p><p>They had met for the first time not too long ago. After all the devastation. With no where else to Loki had been forced to stay on earth on the avengers compound. Keeping himself as far away from the others as possible. Jane and Darcy had started working for the avengers initiative but in starks science department there was more than enough help as it was and Darcy mostly just wondered around helping with odds and ends. That’s how she had found Loki and offered to bring him meals and keep him from going mad in his self imposed isolation.  It wasn’t a difficult job and they were both fonds of the company. Their snarky harshness melded well and they got ford slowly. The occasional game of cards or tv binge session.  Brought brightness to both of their days. A few days in they had made a promise to each other. They would never talk about the past all the things that had happened to them both. It had been rocky for the first few weeks his face reminded her too much of all the things she had seen him do. Her kindness reminded him too much of Frigga. But denial is short term. They made do. They both expected it to fall apart but maybe not as dramatically as that. </p><p>She took a deep breath. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. She would have to tell Dad she supposed. Thor was the only person who had taken it well. But as she knew now. Losing his mother, father and psychotic older sister and brother ( even if temporarily) meant he was more than willing to accept his brother however he came as long as he was alive. Thor loves Loki, she knew now also of all the selfless things he had done. All the good things. But earth was a bitter place angry and full of sorrow. Survivors guilt had become a pandemic. Loki wasn’t enemy number one but then there are a lot of people to be angry at nowadays. Maybe they didn’t have to tell the public. But the other surviving avengers would need to know and more than one of them would kill him if he bumped into them in the hall. The best option as far as she could see it was to take early retirement and go somewhere empty maybe a cabin in a national forest. She wasn’t looking forward to the process. </p><p>She found her phone and stared at her dad’s name in her contacts.  </p><p>Slowly she started to feel Loki wake up in the next room she felt his joy as he walked into the room and took her in his arms holding her close. She rocked in his arms. Taking shaking breaths. They were in this together. And the sooner they got through this the sooner they could get to enjoy their love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>